monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Eleonora Wingloss
Plik:Cytat1.pngNie jestem smutna. Po prostu zastanawiam się czy uda mi się tutaj dostać dobry sprej na owady. Wiesz, chcę mieć jakieś zabezpieczenie przez Leną.Plik:Cytat2.png - Eleonora w filmie Goreece: Meeting With the Gods Eleonora Wingloss - córka zmutowanej muszki owocowej. Ma 16 lat. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Osobowość Eleonora jest upiorką nadzwyczaj dojrzałą, jak na swój wiek. Dziewczyna w swoim życiu kieruje się zasadami logiki, a nie impulsem i emocjami. Jest ona także bardzo sprytna i inteligentna. W przypadku kłótni ze swoją siostrą, jej argumenty są bardziej przekonywujące niż Leny, przez co właśnie Eleonora najczęściej wygrywa domowe batalie z nią. Dziewczyna uwielbia również muzykę. Sama jest posiadaczką wiolonczeli i często zamyka się w swoim pokoju, by ćwiczyć na niej granie oraz komponować własne utwory. Warto dodać, że własny pokój jest dla Eleonory miejscem, w którym lubi ona najbardziej przebywać. Jest on dla niej samotnią, odosobnieniem oraz możliwością ucieczki do świata. Nie oznacza to jednak, że dziewczyna jest aspołeczna. Wręcz przeciwnie. Lubi ona przebywać z ludźmi, ale tylko z tymi inteligentnymi, z pasją oraz mającymi coś ciekawego do powiedzenia na dany temat. Dodatkowo, dziewczyna jest zafascynowana subkulturą punk, dlatego właśnie wybiera ubrania w tym stylu. Wygląd Eleonora jest upiorką o długich, czarnych, lekko kręconych włosach, sięgających do żeber. Grzywka dziewczyny zaczesana jest do tyłu. Oczy Eleonory są koloru zielonego, brwi, podobnie jak włosy są czarne, a usta - pomalowane na czerwono. Z pleców dziewczyny wyrastają delikatne, niebieskie i postrzępione skrzydełka. Skóra upiorki jest dość blada. Klasyczny potwór left|180px Muszka owocowa – niewielki owad (wielkości 2–3 mm) z rzędu muchówek. Jest gatunkiem należącym do bezkręgowych organizmów modelowych. Został użyty przez Thomasa Morgana w badaniach nad chromosomową teorią dziedziczności. Owad ten jest też jednym z pierwszych zwierząt wykorzystywanych w bioastronautyce – od 1952 w lotach balonowych w górne warstwy atmosfery – i pierwszym zwierzęciem umieszczonym przez ludzi w przestrzeni kosmicznej (20 lutego 1947). W środowisku naturalnym owady te spotkać można w pobliżu drzew owocowych, wokół fermentujących owoców, ale przywabiają je także zapachy produktów jak wino, konfitury, dżemy i ocet. Nazwa muszka owocowa pochodzi stąd, iż owady te odżywiają się drożdżami żyjącymi na gnijących owocach. Taksonomicznie nie jest to prawdziwa mucha owocowa, bo nie rozmnaża się w owocach rosnących na drzewach, lecz w tych, które już opadną i zaczną gnić. Nie jest więc szkodnikiem upraw rolnych, choć może powodować szkody w przetworach owocowych. Relacje Rodzina Eleonora jest córką zmutowanych muszek owocówek. Ojciec dziewczyny jest sędzią, a jej matka natomiast pracuje jako informatyk. Dziewczyna ma również siostrę - Lenę. Obie nie utrzymują dobrych kontaktów i szczerze się nienawidzą. Pewnego wieczoru jej siostra znalazła na strychu album rodzinny. Znajduje tam się jej rodzina od rodziców do pradziadków. Są tam też ciekawe informacje. A to co Lena wywnioskowała: * Praprababcia Ganolia Gloss-Matraburg - ur. 1785 zm. 1867 r. To była dama dworu, wiodła drogie i wystawne życie. Miała wielu znajomych lecz darzyła przyjaźnią tylko Sossennę (Lena nazwała ją Sosna). Zostawiła spory spadek w postaci pieniędzy, które oszczędzane przez lata jeszcze się nie skończyły. Była muszko-psołakiem. Matka Anastazji. * Prapradziadek Lionel Matraburg - ur. 1783 zm. 1866 r. Bogaty szlachcic, mąż Ganolii. Długowieczny, podobnie jak żona. Był normalso-wilkołakiem. Ojciec Anastazji. * Prababcia Anastazja Golot (z d. Matraburg) - ur. 1802 zm. 1879. Córka bogatych Ganolii i Lionela Matraburg. W młodości zachorowała na zapalenie płuc, ale z niego wyszła. Była bardzo słaba i nie mogła chodzić do szkoły. Żona Karadeja Golota. * Pradziadek Karadejusz Golot - ur. 1799, zm. 7 XI 1844. Syn pogardzanej rodziny Golot. Ożenił się z Anastazją Matraburg. Ich dzieci to Lumia i Karol. Karadejusz z zawodu był stolarzem. * Babcia Lumia Wineyle (z.d. Golot) - ur. 3 III 1831. zm. 18 lipca 1999 Córka Karadejusza i Anastazji. Miała brata Karola i była prawie czystej krwi muszką owocówką. Była długowieczna. Miała 6 córek: Katarinę, Lerę, Susan, Kadmę, Weronikę i Magnolię. Umarły wszystkie prócz Kadmy, wszystkie na dżumę. * Dziadek cioteczny Karol Wineyle - ur. marzec 1829. Syn rodziny Wineyle. Miał siostrę Lumię - babcię Leny Wingloss. Ma syna Geroda Wineyle (wujek Leny) i córkę, Caroline (ciocia). Jeszcze żyje i jest czystej krwi muszką owocówką. * Kadma Wingloss (z.d. Wineyle) - matka Leny. Urodzona 1 lutego 1955 (wygląda na 30 latkę). Miała 5 sióstr ale wszystkie umarły. * Darius Wingloss - ojciec Leny. Ur. 7 kwietnia 1954. (wygląda na 30 latka) Pochodził z zamożnej rodziny i choć o tym nie wie jest spokrewniony z rodziną Golot, której nikt już nie nosi nazwiska Golot. * Gerord Wineyle - wujek Leny. Nie wie ona kiedy się urodził. Ma siostrę Carolinę. I dzieci Amelunę oraz Kornelię. * Caroline Wingloss (z.d Wineyle) - tak się dziwnie złożyło ze ciocia Leny wzięła ślub z bratem jej ojca, Wiktorem. Mają córkę Amelie. Ur. 14 II 1966. Wygląda na 26-29-latkę. Przyjaciele Eleonora przyjaźni się z Gigi Grant i Skelitą Calaveras. Ostatnimi czasy, dziewczyna nawiązała również dobry kontakt z Goanne Komodo. Z Gigi, Eleonora zaprzyjaźniła się podczas urządzania dowcipu Lenie. Kiedy ta podjęła nieudaną próbę wrobienia swojej siostry w zdemolowanie szkolnej łazienki, muszka wpadła na pomysł, by udać się do apteki na małe zakupy. Kiedy dziewczynie odmówiono sprzedaży upragnionych pięciu paczek środka przeczyszczającego, Eleonora wymyśliła, by zażyczyć je sobie u dżina. Następnego dnia, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem lekcji, dziewczyna gnała po szkole w poszukiwaniu Gigi. Odnalazła ją po dziesięciu minutach w towarzystwie Draculaury, która to zadawała jej niekomfortowe pytania na temat lampy, w której kiedyś mieszkała. Dżin nie była z tego powodu szczególnie zadowolona, ale na jej twarzy pojawiła się ulga, kiedy Eleonora poprosiła ją do siebie. Dziewczyna zapytała się jej, czy byłaby w stanie dać jej środek przeczyszczający, gdyby o niego poprosiła. Kiedy ta odparła twierdząco, uradowana muszka mogła dalej wykonywać swój plan. Pomyślała także, że mogłaby się jej przydać pomoc, w związku z czym, poprosiła o nią swoją nową koleżankę. Gigi zgodziła się, a Eleonora nakazała jej przyjść w umówione miejsce na przerwie obiadowej. Jak sobie zażyczyła, tak zrobiła. W związku z tym, Eleonora nakazała dżinowi odwrócić uwagę Leny. Dziewczyna miałaby w tym czasie dosypać do jedzenia swojej siostry zdobyty medykament. Gigi weszła na stołówkę i za pomocą magii sprawiła, że klosz spadł z sufitu na głowę ofiary. Muszka natomiast, szybko podbiegła do stolika, przy którym siedziała jej siostra, by następnie wykonać zaplanowaną przez siebie czynność. Później, obie dziewczyny usiadły w drugim końcu stołówki i czekały na dalszy bieg wydarzeń. Nie trzeba było długo na niego czekać, ponieważ już po chwili, twarz Leny zrobiła się zielona, po czym dała ona nura pod stół w wiadomym celu. Na domiar złego, zgromadzeni zauważyli wpadkę muszki, przez co śmiali się z niej do końca przerwy. W ramach podziękowań, Eleonora zakupiła Gigi największe oferowane przez stołówkę lody i zaprzyjaźniła się z nią. Skelitę, Eleonora poznała na przesłuchaniu do szkolnego koła muzycznego. Muszka dowiedziała się o nim, kierując się pewnego dnia do klasy kreatywnego pisania. Gdyby nie fakt, że od bieżącego roku, koło miało się angażować w tworzenie muzyki do szkolnych przedstawień, Eleonora nie zdecydowałaby się do niego wstąpić. Kiedy następnego dnia, dziewczyna stawiła się na przesłuchaniu, okazało się, że oprócz niej, na podobny pomysł wpadła cała pielgrzymka potworów, czekających na swoją kolej. Eleonora stanęła na jej końcu, by wraz z innymi, niemrawo posuwać się do przodu. Gdy dziewczyna przyjrzała się swoim kontrkandydatom, spostrzegła, iż jedynie ona stawiła się z wiolonczelą. Z zadumy wyrwał ją odgłos brzdęku strun od gitar, który potoczył się po całym korytarzu. Kiedy Eleonora próbowała zlokalizować źródło hałasu, spostrzegła Skelitę, która przykucnęła zawstydzona przy swoim instrumencie, nieudolnie próbując go naprawić. Przez to, że nieubłaganie zbliżała się kolej kościotrupki, a ta nie zdążyła jeszcze naprawić swojej gitary, Eleonora, nie zważając na to, że wepchnęła się przed kogoś w kolejkę, podeszła do Skelity i zaproponowała swoją pomoc. Kiedy dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok w stronę muszki, ta zauważyła, że jej oczy szkliły się. Następnie kościotrupka podała Eleonorze gitarę do naprawy, a w międzyczasie opowiedziała jej historię. Dziewczyna dowiedziała się od niej, że jest to jej pamiątka rodzinna i nie zniosłaby tego, gdyby coś jej się stało. Po niedługim czasie, gitara została naprawiona, a uradowana Skelita, w podzięce, próbowała zaprosić gdzieś wciąż odmawiającą Eleonorę. Ta skusiła się jednak na shake'a, a udały się na niego, gdy obie przeszły nabór i dostały się do koła. Goanne natomiast, Eleonora poznała podczas koncertu zespołu Guns N Roses. Muszka, zmęczona mozolnymi próbami koła muzycznego, postanowiła się nieco odprężyć i w wolnej chwili udać się na koncert zespołu, odbywający się w jej mieście. Zdziwiło ją co prawda nieco to, że zawitali do niego, ponieważ rzadko kiedy ktoś postanawia tam grać. Eleonora pojawiła się przed areną trzy godziny przed koncertem, ponieważ chciała zająć sobie miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie. Kiedy bramkarz w końcu zaczął wszystkich pojedynczo wpuszczać, dziewczyna puściła się biegiem, by zająć sobie odpowiednie siedzisko. Niespodziewanie, wyprzedziła ją Goanne, przez co muszka została w daleko w tyle. Zdenerwowana, postanowiła użyć swoich skrzydeł, by nadgonić stracony czas. Poszło to jednak na marne, ponieważ jej rywalka zajęła ostatnie wolne miejsce najbliżej sceny. Zrezygnowana muszka pogodziła się ze swoim losem i zajęła siedzisko w drugim rzędzie. Nagle, Goanne odwróciła się do niej i wzrokiem pokazała, że tak naprawdę zajęła dwa miejsca. Eleonora nie kryła zdumienia, ponieważ na własne oczy widziała z daleka, jak dziewczyna zajmuje ostatnie znajdujące się w pierwszym rzędzie. Nie wgłębiając się w szczegóły, usiadła koło nowo poznanej koleżanki. Okazało się, że również ona jest wielką fanką zespołu, wie o nich wszystko, a także zbiera gadżety z nim. Co więcej, obie potworki przyniosły ze sobą kilka z nich, dzięki czemu miały okazję się nimi wymienić. Kiedy natomiast koncert się zaczął, wspólnie śpiewały one teksty piosenek, wykonywały headbaging i skakały w rytm muzyki. Po wydarzeniu, dziewczyny stwierdziły zgodnie, że było ono niezapomniane. Okazało się również, że Eleonora i Goanne chodzą do tej samej szkoły, przez co ich kontakt nie zostanie przerwany. Miłość Obecnie dziewczyna nie szuka swojej drugiej połówki. Jedyną miłością Eleonory jest muzyka, a konkretniej - jej wiolonczela. Zwierzę Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest biedronka dwukropka o imieniu Ginger. Eleonora znalazła ją podczas lekcji szalonej nauki. Zadaniem dziewczyny było pokrojenie jej, w celu zbadania jej wnętrzności. Eleonora jednak, zlitowała się nad nią i schowała do kieszeni, kiedy nauczyciel nie patrzył się w jej stronę. Eleonora wróciła do domu usatysfakcjonowana, ponieważ rodzice dziewczyny nie pozwalają trzymać w domu zwierząt, a biedronkę jest bardzo łatwo ukryć. Stroje Picture Day Eleonora_Wingloss.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Picture Day' * Wydanie: maj 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - W tej serii Eleonora ubrana jest w czerwoną baseballówkę z białymi rękawami. Jej spodnie to rurki, na których widnieje wzór przedstawiający flagę Stanów Zjednoczonych; lewa nogawka jest w biało-czerwone poziome paski, natomiast prawa - granatowa, ozdobiona białymi gwiazdami. Buty Eleonory są czarne i sięgające kostek. Co więcej, ich koturn został umieszczony na przodzie obuwia. New Screamester Eleonora_KS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'New Screamester' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - W tej serii Eleonora ma założoną na głowę czerwoną czapkę a'la smerf. Włosy dziewczyny są proste, natomiast dwa pasemka są cytrynowe. Eleonora ubrana jest w zielone ogrodniczki, na które założona została czerwona bluzka z krótkim rękawkiem z podobizną Hello Kitty. Co więcej, na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje fioletowa bransoletka w kształcie kokardy. Na drugiej dłoni natomiast, można zauważyć długą, potężną bransoletę, która jest liliowa. Na nogach Eleonory widnieją niebieskie podkolanówki z granatową gumką. Buty dziewczyny to czerwone glany z czarnymi sznurowadłami. Coffin Bean Eleonora_GMWG.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Coffin Bean' * Wydanie: styczeń 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - W tej serii włosy Eleonory spięte są w długi, sięgający bioder koński ogon. Po obu stronach jej głowy zwisają swobodnie dwa kosmyki. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w białą koszulkę na ramiączkach. Widnieje na niej błękitny sweter z długim rękawem, zapinany na guziki. Jego końce są pofalowane, sięgają one ud Eleonory. Całość przepasana jest brązowym, skórzanym paskiem. Jej szyję zdobi natomiast złoty naszyjnik w kształcie korony, zwisający na łańcuszku tego samego koloru. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje srebrna, pofalowana bransoleta. Eleonora ubrana jest również w żółte szorty oraz brązowe rajstopy w czarne kropki. Buty dziewczyny są jasnoniebieskie, zapinane przed kostką. Ich koturn jest wcięty, a pięta ozdobiona srebrnymi ćwiekami. Gloom and Bloom Eleonora_OoM.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom and Bloom' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - W tej serii grzywka Eleonory jest ukośna. Część jej włosów związana jest w kok, utrzymujący się dzięki bordowej opasce z ćwiekami. Pozostała ich część jest mocno pofalowana i opada swobodnie, sięgając miednicy dziewczyny. Szyja Eleonory ozdobiona jest różową obrożą z malinową falbanką. Doszyta została do niej również malinowa kokarda. Dziewczyna ma również na sobie białą sukienkę bez ramiączek, ozdobioną czarnymi kropkami. Jej góra obszyta jest malinowym materiałem, a dół - różową falbanką. W pasie natomiast, przepasana jest malinową wstążką. Do niej z kolei doszyta została peleryna tego samego koloru z bordową podszewką, która sięga kostek. Na rękach Eleonory znajdują się białe rękawki. Ich góra obszyta jest różowym oraz malinowym materiałem, z którego wybiegają tasiemki tego samego koloru. Dół ozdoby jest rozszerzony i wykończony malinowym materiałem. Na nogi dziewczyny zostały założone czarne kabaretki. Jej buty są czarne, zapinane na rzemyk z bordową klamrą. Ich koturn jest wcięty z tyłu oraz ozdobiony różowymi kropkami. Meta timeline * 11 maja 2013: Wykupienie postaci od Lunyvampirek15. * 11 maja 2013: "Oficjalny art" Eleonory został ujawniony. * 8 czerwca 2013: Treść pamiętnika Eleonory została ujawniona. * 16 stycznia 2014: Eleonora zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie Goreece: Meeting With the Gods. * 29 kwietnia 2014: Eleonora debiutuje w odcinku Powietrze i ziemia. Ciekawostki * Eleonora przeszła operację plastyczną nosa. * W swojej szafie ma 73 baseballówki, w dodatku we wszystkich możliwych kolorach. * Jest wielką fanką zespołu Guns N Roses. Galeria Eleonora_Wingloss.jpg Eleonora_KS_art.jpg Eleonora_GMWG.png Eleonora_OoM.png Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:HappyLittlePill Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Owady